<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Eye Of A Spy by Fighting_for_Creativity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966103">The Eye Of A Spy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity'>Fighting_for_Creativity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>IM1, IM2, M/M, MIT Era, Movie Retelling, Natasha and Clint mentioned, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pepper Potts mentioned - Freeform, Rhodey Mentioned, SHIELD Agents mentioned, mostly Nick Fury's POV (chapter 1)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he had been a much younger agent, Fury had the questionable pleasure of knowing Tony Stark on a slightly more personal level. Over the years though, he couldn't help but think of it more as a privilege.</p><p>Tony Stark was something else.</p><p>Maybe, just maybe, Tony Stark was exactly what Nicholas Joseph Fury needed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Fury/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. When Realization Steals Your Breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok. So. This? This is kinda something new for me to try.</p><p>It also is something I had planned differently and now have also to work on the prequel. *poke*<br/>Anyway. Enjoy this multi-chaptered fic.</p><p>Thanks to <a>EachPeachPearPlum</a> for dealing with the beating once again.</p><p>And here we go again with a bingo square.</p><p>Collaborator Name: Fighting_for_Creativity<br/>Card Number: 3113<br/>Square Filled: R4 Movie Retelling<br/>Ship: Nicony (IronFury)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mister Stark? An Agent Fury wants to speak to you. He insists that you would make time for him?” Janet, his newest secretary, said through the intercom. Tony looked up from his paperwork Obie had left him to do today. For a moment, he considered doing actual work, then tossed the files from his desk to the floor and told Janet to let Fury in. </p><p> </p><p>It took Tony by surprise to see the eyepatch his frenemy wore. “Nicky, what happened to that black orb of yours? Got stabbed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello to you too, minx. Funny as ever, I see.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch! What did I ever do to deserve that? I’m not that bad.” Regardless of what people might think, being labeled as a manipulative slutty person didn’t feel great. It wasn’t anything new to Tony, mind you, but he still hated it. He also felt like he needed to defend himself. <em>‘Even though he probably doesn’t mean it that way?’</em></p><p> </p><p>Unimpressed, Fury sat down and just stared, which Tony found a bit creepy with that eye patch. “Ok, ok. I may have overdone it the past couple weeks-”</p><p> </p><p>Judgemental rise of an eyebrow. How Tony hated that move from Fury. It made him feel even less secure about the intention behind Fury’s greeting words. “Fine. The past few years. But! I’ve never slept around without protection!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank God for small mercies, I guess.” The barely uplifted lips, indicating a smile, finally released Tony from his worry. ‘<em>Fury was teasing me! </em>’</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! If you’re only here to insult me, you know where the door is.” Whatever anyone said, Tony was not sulking. He was <b><em>not</em></b>. If Tony and Nicolas were something akin to friends by now, that was their business and no one else's. Even if their friendship was strange and mostly built on snark and insults, the way it had been ever since Aunt Peggy assigned a much younger Agent Fury to babysit Tony when he was at MIT. To wipe the smug smile of Fury’s face, Tony changed the topic. “I guess I should congratulate you. Being a director now.”</p><p> </p><p>Something close to caution entered Fury’s eye before he slowly replied, “...Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony’s brain registered the tone and immediately the genius remembered his little faux pas. He wasn’t supposed to know about Fury’s promotion yet. <em> ‘Whoops’ </em></p><p> </p><p>They sat in awkward silence after that. Fury was clearly waiting Tony out, and Tony, hating silence with a burning passion, couldn’t stay mute for long. “Ok, what gives? Why are you here, pirate?”</p><p> </p><p> A low groan escaped the spy and Tony snickered. He loved to annoy the other man.</p><p> </p><p>“My agency received some new contract papers from Stark Industries. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me? No, never. Darling, please! You know me. As if I woul-”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why I’m here. I know you, Stark.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch, last name again? Well,” Tony leaned back in his chair and eyed the director of S.H.I.E.L.D curiously. A small sigh escaped the engineer before he continued. “Ok. You got me. I had the legal department draw up a new contract. The old one was extremely outdated - don’t worry, they thought it was for the military, not your super-secret alphabet agency. Anyway, I thought it quite inefficient that every new order had to go across at least three different desks. This just tidies it up, so that now it only goes to one. You, apparently.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s just it, Stark. You weren’t aware of me being director up until now. Or you shouldn’t have been, at least.”</p><p> </p><p>Both men let that statement and its implications hang in the room. Tony just refused to say anything else about this, and Fury, well, Fury was more often than not a book in a foreign language to Tony. Who knew what Fury thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep your nose out of my stuff, Anthony.” With that, Fury rose and left the room. Only after the heavy doors were closed again did Tony slumped forward. Talking with Nick always had its thrill, but it tended to leave him drained as soon as they ended their conversation. </p><p> </p><p>“Asshole got even more dramatic.”</p><p> </p><p>He was acutely aware of the bug Fury had left behind; JARVIS had already pinged his pager about it. Tony just didn’t care who of S.H.I.E.L.D heard him badmouth their director.</p><p> </p><p>~~<b>A couple of years later</b>~~</p><p> </p><p>Nicholas Joseph Fury hated surprises, especially bad ones. The year 2008 was a particularly surprising one for him.</p><p> </p><p>Hill brought him the newspaper. Up until he saw the front page, it had been a fairly normal morning in the agency. “Sir? There’s something you should know about in the paper.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hill, how many times do I have to tell you not to believe that waste of trees?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m aware, Sir, that you don’t have a particularly high opinion of journalists, but this time it’s a) a reliable source, and b) I already set a team to confirm it, which they did.”</p><p> </p><p>That was what Nicholas liked about Maria Hill. She was efficient and unafraid to speak up against him. She and Phil were his two most trusted agents, and if she thought this was important, he ought to take a look at it. In retrospect, it might have been better if Nicholas had waited until he was alone again to do so. He was about to take a sip of coffee when his eye landed on the headline.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Tony Stark missing; Attack on American convoy leaves 26 dead and Merchant of Death missing.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>His grip on the mug slipped and he spilled the hot beverage over the desk. “That motherfucker!” </p><p>Nicholas was aware that his voice was raw. He also felt the surprise radiating off of Hill. ‘<em>Well, I’d be surprised too, if my superior lost it at something like this. </em>’</p><p> </p><p>Nicholas had thought that he could trust in Rhodes’ abilities enough to keep the younger man safe. Heck, even back in MIT, Rhodes had managed relatively well, and that had been before he had experience working in an actual war zone. Those arguments had been part of Nicholas’ reasoning when he had decided against sending someone to keep an eye on Tony. S.H.I.E.L.D had recently opened a new branch in Madrid, and a lot of his better men and women were over there overseeing the process. None of the agents he had available had been people he wanted to put on Tony Stark duty, so Nicholas had decided it was better to leave Tony in Rhodes’ care rather than risk his safety by introducing an agent he wouldn’t work well with into the mix.</p><p> </p><p>Nicholas folded the paper and set it on the wet mess. “Agent Hill, get your team on this. I want every new detail before even the military knows. If Stark’s been kidnapped again, then either he’s going to blow something up or he’ll need help getting out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir.” Maria left without any further questions. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Nicholas rubbed at his good eye and leaned back. “You idiot, Stark. As soon as someone takes their eye off you, you get yourself in trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>If he was in a foul mood for the rest of the day, that was no one’s business but his. Thankfully, both Phil and Maria didn’t comment on it.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Three weeks had passed since the news broke that Tony Stark was missing, and some people had lost hope of finding him. Some, but not Nicolas Fury. </p><p> </p><p>It was three weeks since Fury had left his office for anything more than coffee and the toilet. He slept in his office, he showered in the changing rooms of the S.H.I.E.L.D gym.</p><p> </p><p>Three weeks since his special agents started doing overtime. Every day, Nicholas had Phil or Maria bring him the newspaper, and every day the news was unchanged. The world council had already announced that they found his erratic behavior concerning. Nicholas had simply pretended the connection was lost.</p><p> </p><p>The director of SHIELD knew that his agents had started to tire of the search. He knew he needed to give them a break. He felt the worried glances both Hill and Coulson kept giving him. He had even considered using the pager an old friend had given him for emergencies only. He hadn’t. Not yet. Still, he found himself unable to <em>stop looking</em>. If he stopped and Tony was found dead? Unthinkable. </p><p> </p><p>He was standing at one of the windows overlooking DC when he realized <em>why </em>he couldn’t stop, and it startled him deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucker.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned back to his desk, where once again a news article lay; one of Tony’s last pictures before he boarded the plane to Afghanistan. Like most official pictures of him, the billionaire was sporting a cocky smile, and there was an arrogant tilt to his chin. Only a few people knew how much of that was a pretense. </p><p> </p><p>The headline had the same message as the day before, and that day before that: <b> <em>Stark still missing, dead or alive? </em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Nicholas stared at the picture on the front page and balled his hands into fists. In the solitude of his office, he whispered, "You can't be dead, asshole. You can't. When I get you back, you won't leave my sight ever again."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> ~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Just as the third month since Tony Stark’s disappearance neared its end, Maria stormed into Nicholas’ office. He was about to berate her when he saw her excited face. “He’s been found!”</p><p> </p><p>“Get Team Alpha and Beta on the case. Get Team Delta to inspect the area where he was found. You and Coulson keep an eye on SI. If anything doesn’t add up, I want to know about it. That’s a priority. For now,” he interrupted himself, taking a good look at the frazzled appearance of his second in command. She was visibly tired, and that alone made him reconsider his next words because Maria Hill was <em>never </em>tired. A bit more composed, he told her, “For now, good job. Tell them to rest for today and tomorrow. And get some rest yourself, Maria.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, sir. I will.” She smiled softly for a little moment and added, “He’s ok. Not good, but ok. I’ll get Team Delta on it and then take that rest. Sir, if I may, you should take a day off too.”</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to be furious at that. Nicholas wanted to protest and tell her to mind her own business. Sadly he knew how tired he was, how exhausted he looked, and gave her a curt nod. “I’ll consider it. See you on Monday, Hill.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sure about this, Coulson?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s either Stark himself or someone close to him.”</p><p> </p><p>Nicholas had his right and left-hand agents sitting in front of his desk. Both had been doing what he had ordered them to. Maria had Team Delta look into the area where Stark had been found and Phil was investigating SI. Which was why they were here.</p><p> </p><p>“What you’re accusing him of, that’s treason, Phil.” Maria looked between her boss and her fellow agent. The file Phil had compiled was spread on the desk between them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m aware of that, Maria. It’s simply the facts. There have been underhanded weapons dealings. A lot to terrorist groups.” Phil was as composed as he always was. He’d gone into this investigation with zero expectation of finding anything. When he stumbled across documents relating to orders he knew for a fact S.H.I.E.L.D. had neither made nor received, dating back to shortly after Anthony Stark became head of the company, Phil knew that he had a long and heavy discussion ahead of him. </p><p> </p><p>Nicholas stayed silent. He wanted to know what else his agents had found, and Maria hadn’t shared her report yet. He wasn’t disappointed; in the next moment, she bent to get her bag and another file. “Ok, this is what Team Delta found. They moved outwards from the site and combed a lot of the desert. They were actually able to find one of the terrorists’ camps, burned to the ground, a lot of corpses. I inspected it myself.”</p><p> </p><p>She slid the file over to him and Nicholas opened it. He looked over the details and the photos of the bodies the teams found.. There was a blueprint folded in amongst the paperwork, but it was unclear what it was for, at least on its own. After he read through the folder, he passed it to Phil who skimmed through it.</p><p> </p><p>When Phil came to one of the last pages, he stopped short. “This would mean-”</p><p> </p><p>“He was sold out.” Maria hated the implication of that. She wasn’t Stark’s biggest fan, but he didn’t deserve such a betrayal. They let those words hang between them, all the possibilities silently creeping up on them. Because whoever sold Stark out in Afghanistan wouldn’t hesitate to do so a second time.</p><p> </p><p>“Hill, I want you to keep this off the official records. This is for our eyes only, am I understood?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir. I’ll make sure Team Alpha and Beta get new assignments.”</p><p><br/>
“Good. Coulson?”</p><p> </p><p>“Naturally, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Are Romanoff and Barton still in Afghanistan?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re tracking the remaining members of the terrorist cell. You shouldn’t expect them back for three months, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Nicholas gave a short nod to indicate he understood, then he steepled his fingers, leaned forward, and crossed one leg over the other, resting his ankle on his knee. “I have a new mission for you then, Phil.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sir?”</p><p> </p><p>“We need to know <em>who </em>sold Stark out. Keep a close eye on him. If I’m informed correctly, there’s a gala in a few days. I expect you to be there. Try to get in contact with him or Miss Potts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t it be more effective if I keep working from the shadows?”</p><p> </p><p>Nicholas could hear the slight lilt in the words. The one that said <em> I’m not sure this is a good idea. </em> For which Phil earned himself a glare. No further words, just a glare.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm. Ok. I’m on it, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Hill, Coulson, this stays between us. You’re dismissed.”</p><p> </p><p>They both stood and left the room with a united, “Yes, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Outside, they shared a glance, both worried about how much their boss seemed to be involved.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Nicholas stared at the files, determined. “I will find the traitor. And you will be safe.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>The call came late at night, a day earlier than Fury had expected.</p><p> </p><p>Usually, Phil Coulson was a very capable man. Part of that was impressive accuracy when it came to estimating how long a task would take, so Fury was apprehensive when his phone rang early. </p><p> </p><p>“How are you doing, Philip-” Fury started to greet the other man before Coulson interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, we got it wrong. It’s not Stark. I still don’t know who it is, but I saw a reporter show Stark photos of his weapons in the hands of terrorists. There’s no way his reaction could have been faked, I don’t care how good an actor he is.”</p><p> </p><p>Both relief and dread-filled Fury at that. “Got the name of the reporter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Christine something. I’m on it, sir. If she has more information, I’ll have it by tomorrow morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Keep an eye on Stane and Potts. We can’t know which or both of them are involved.”</p><p> </p><p>For a short while, they fell silent, and Fury knew Coulson was about to hang up. “Coulson.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir?”</p><p> </p><p>“Be careful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p> </p><p>After that the annoying dial sound after hanging up filled Fury’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>Looking out of his window, he wrung his hands behind his back, thinking, ‘<em>You better watch out too, Tony. </em>’</p><p> </p><p>The next call came in the middle of a debrief with Maria. They were talking about Stark being an idiot, as he had put on a weaponized suit and flown headfirst in a warzone, single-handedly stopping another branch of the Ten Rings. </p><p> </p><p>Maria looked at Fury, obviously waiting for instructions to either leave or remain when Fury furrowed his eyebrows and just picked the phone up. </p><p> </p><p>Before he could get a word in, Phil said, “Sir, I need reinforcements, ASAP. It was Stane all along. Potts isn’t in cahoots with him. He… he managed to build something from those blueprints we found. Apparently a flying weaponized suit… All he needs is an energy source. Potts is with me - she has all the evidence we need.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’ll be with you in 20. Can you hold the fort?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll try, Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, the line went dead, and Maria was already half out of her chair. Together, they called the closest teams to back Phil up.</p><p> </p><p>When all was said and done, Fury could only wait for the report. How he hated that part of his job.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Fury was, for a lack of a better word, furious. Not only had the idiot blurted out that he was Iron Man, no, he’d also done it in the most dramatic way possible, on live TV. When Coulson had reported back about the whole Iron Man deal, Nicholas had been a breath away from throttling Tony Stark. The only thing keeping that moron safe was the distance between DC and Malibu.</p><p> </p><p>The only positive thing to come out of this situation was that Nicholas now had the backing of the World Security Council to evaluate Stark as a candidate for the Initiative. Nicholas already knew what he wanted the evaluation to say, but he could still pretend to send in an agent for that reason. Contemplating how to go about this new situation, Nicholas Fury left HQ, coat flaring dramatically behind him.</p><p> </p><p>He got into his car, wheel-spinning as he left the parking lot. It was a long ride to Malibu, but he had a lot to think about. And when he got there, he’s going to discuss a few of those things with Tony, as soon as he was done with throttling that asshole, anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Interlude: How Everything Began</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A young agent Fury gets his mission.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok guys, this wasn't supposed to be the second chapter, but instead a prequel (part of the prequel) to the whole story. Yet I decided out of various reason, to include the prequel to parts here.</p><p>Hopefully you will enjoy this~</p><p>Stay tuned for more information, love J (Fighting_for_Creaticity)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>During his young agent years, fury heard a couple of stories of Tony Stark, some even from Peggy Carter herself and became intrigued. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>When </span>
  <span>Nicholas Joseph Fury heard the name Anthony Edward Stark for the first time, he was barely out of the agency testing. The young agent had never been one for gossip, so not knowing of the youngest MIT attendee could be overlooked. Except that it was the son of one of the founders of S.H.I.E.L.D, and apparently also the nephew of another. Nicholas hated not knowing those things and started to collect intel on the boy.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the following months, he learned a lot. Anthony Stark, or Tony as he went by, was a troublemaker and a trouble magnet. The child, as he had not even been 14 when he graduated boarding school, had been kidnapped more times than Fury found acceptable for an adult even, and ran away or did something similar stupid nearly as often.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young agent didn’t care too much until he was summoned to the director’s office one day. Director Margaret Carter was a competent and scary woman, even to him. Nicholas aspired to be like her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trying to not show any signs of nerves, Nicholas knocked on her door, and upon hearing her crisp ‘</span>
  <b>
    <em>enter</em>
  </b>
  <span>’ he did just that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up from the paper files neatly stacked around the desk. He tried not to look, but he couldn’t help a glance as the director beckoned him closer. On top of the file directly in front of her, Fury could see a photograph of Tony Stark. Something like annoyance flashed through him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Doesn’t S.H.I.E.L.D have bigger things to deal with?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agent Fury, I will come straight to the point,” Director Carter leaned forward in her chair, resting her arms on the desk and her chin on a well-manicured hand. “I have been made aware that you are gathering information on Mister Anthony Stark. Would you care to tell me why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicholas didn’t know how she found out, but he wasn’t all that surprised. Trying not to show any sign of discomfort or other emotions, he answered, “I was merely wondering about the son of one of the founders. After all, Director Carter, I’m working for this organization. I should know some of its potential weaknesses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sudden glint entered Carter's eye, and her lips twitched into an amused smile. She seemed to be amused by what he had said. Fury was sure he only saw this display of emotion because the director wanted him to see it. Cursing himself silently, he vowed to learn to emulate her. While he stood awkwardly, cursing himself and trying to get some semblance of even footing again, Carter suddenly pushed the chair back and got up. She tapped a red-painted nail on the photograph before picking up the file. Then she rounded the table and half sat on it in front of Nicholas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A weakness? Maybe. But also one of our strongest assets. And that is why it will be your duty to observe and protect him.”  With those words, she shoved the file against his chest and for a moment Nicholas believed he would drop it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, his reflexes must still have been working, because he caught the file and started to leaf through it. The more he read, the more intrigued he became. There were a lot of details not available to the public, like- “He's saved himself from nine different kidnappings in the past year alone? His only injury a sprained wrist? What is he made of, gum?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That comment got Margaret chuckling. “I’m afraid not. That little jerk is anything but made out of gum. I still suspect he had more broken bones then the full or any other record would ever show. But he has a very strong dislike of both hospitals and  authority figures. Which has often resulted in him getting in even more trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you excuse me being that direct, Director, but you sound as if you’re very familiar with the boy. Can I ask how you know him so well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Denied, Agent Fury. Try again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is the reason for S.H.I.E.L.D’s sudden involvement?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave him a short nod before she answered, seemingly pleased by this inquiry. “Anthony has always been of interest to S.H.I.E.L.D, but recently the threats have changed. Just yesterday it was a clear death threat against his person instead of against Howard Stark. Whoever wants to hurt the Starks has shifted their focus entirely. Everything more relevant to the mission will be explained in this file.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicholas knew a dismission when he heard one, and this was clearly a very polite ‘</span>
  <b>
    <em>fuck off, out of my office with you</em>
  </b>
  <span>’. He gave a polite nod and turned to leave, “I shall get ready for the mission then, Director.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as his fingertips grazed the door handle, Carter spoke again. “And, agent?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he gets hurt, I will hunt you down myself.” She delivered it as a matter of fact, and Fury believed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a final, “Yes, ma’am.” he left. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bingo Fill Information<br/>Title: The Eye Of The Spy- Chapter 2: Interlude- How Everything Began<br/>Collaborator Name: Fighting_for_Creativity<br/>Card Number: 4004<br/>Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966103/chapters/75487151<br/>Square Filled: A3 Free<br/>Ship/Main Pairing: IronFury (pre)<br/>Rating: M<br/>Major Tags: IronFury, movie retelling, MIT Era, Mostly Fury Pov<br/>Summary: Fury gets his mission.<br/>Word Count: 869 (chapter 2)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those who read like everything of mine, <i>don't</i> worry.</p><p>I'm working on all my WIPs. But TSB is drawing to an end and this stupid author wants a blackout.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>